Architectural metallic meshes are generally used in commercial and business environments to provide elegant wall panels, doors and other surfaces whenever an aesthetic appearance of polish and prestige are of primary importance. Architectural mesh is also an excellent choice for high contact areas, such as the interior walls of elevator cabs, escalator walls, and sales and reception areas, because it is generally scratch, dent and corrosion resistant. As such, architectural metallic mesh maintains a stunning appearance with minimal maintenance.
Woven into panels from brass, stainless steel, copper, and/or other desired metals or alloys, architectural mesh offers a richness of texture, pattern and color that cannot be duplicated by any other material. Architectural mesh can also be polished, finished and combined with different background colors to create a custom look and configuration.
Depending upon the chosen weave, the interstices or apertures between the weft or fill wires and the warp wires may allow light to pass through the architectural mesh. Alternatively, if the weave is tight and the wires are more closely adjacent to one another, the passage of light through the mesh will be selectively prevented. Accordingly, as the requirement for incorporating energy savings into building design increases, and hence the need for architecturally acceptable sun shading or screening, architectural mesh offers a variety of options that can meet the shading needs while still maintaining architectural requirements.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide system for reliably and conveniently applying an architectural mesh product to a building wall, so as to create the desired sun shading without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the wall.